Home
by Frankiexo
Summary: *SET EIGHTEEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE*. Emma Maconie is now eighteen years of age, having lost her father in a car crash at the age of seventeen, its almost a year since Jonny's death, Emma knows the one person she needs is her mother and she goes back to Holby to look for her, will the grief over Jonny's death repair the very broken mother and daughter bond?


Eighteen year old Emma Maconie was awoken by the sunlight creeping through the curtains of the room, she rubbed the remainder of sleep out of her eyes, yawned and stretched before she got up, she got herself dressed into something comfortable, before she looked around the flat that she had shared with her father,

Up on till his death nearly a year ago she frowned slightly as the flat had become extremely quiet since her fathers passing, it just wasn't the same without him. It didn't feel like home anymore. Emma knew home lay with where her mother was and after asking Mo for her mothers address. Emma was set to make the two hour train ride back to Holby, and quiet possibly back to her mother. She called the local taxi firm and ordered a cab to take her to the train station, some had said she was like her mother in certain personality ways, which Emma didn't agree or wanted to agree with because the only memories she had of her mother were from her younger years, nothing for the teenage years.

The taxi pulled up and horned its horn an Emma reached for her suitcase the wheels rounding behind her as she reached for her coat, placing the paper down with her mothers address on it in her pocket and she looked around the flat, before closing the door and meeting the cab driver at the door who placed her suitcase in the boot and she got in, and the taxi pulled away from the street and as the driver drove her to the station, Emma was lost in thought, she thought about all the Scottish rhymes her dad used to sing to her, whenever he tried to settle her, the thing she missed most about her dad was his cuddles, his hugs, they always made her feel warm and better if she was ill.

The grief was still so raw, the first month or so passed quickly and before Emma knew it, it was almost a year, she was brought out of her thoughts when the taxi driver informed her that they were at the train station. She quickly paid the cab driver and thanked him before she wheeled her case into the train station, she looked at the departures bay and found her platform for the train, it was due in a few minutes, she pulled out the paper with her mothers address on.

The address seemed so alien to her because the memories she had of Holby were from her early days and she couldn't really remember much about it, she knew from Mo that her mother was still working at Holby City Hospital, and that she was a senior consultant in the hospital. The one thing Emna remembered most about her mother was the talk she gave her about prime numbers, and about red skies. Those two were the earliest memories Emma had of her mother, not to mention the sound of her mothers voice.

The train journey was pretty quick and before Emma knew it, here she was in Holby, a town she had not been to and visited for a good few years, Emma wasn't sure if she should turn up at the hospital or wait for her mother at home, but knowing the hours she probably worked, Emma made the spilt choice to go to the hospital, she took another cab from the train station to the hospital.

She arrived outside the hospital, now it was now or never Emma thought as she made her way into the hospital, she stood looking at the notice boards but none of them could tell her where she could find her mother.

"Can I help you? You look a bit lost." Said a voice bringing Emma out of her thoughts ."i'm.. I'm looking for Miss Naylor." Emma asked.

"You'll want floor six, Darwin" the nurse informed her and Emma nodded her thanks and she made her way over to the lift , pressing the button for floor six and the lift doors closed.

It sermed like forever but the lift eventually made its way to the destination and Emma stepped out, she could hear her mothers voice, seemly shouting at someone, which didn't surprise Emma, from her earliest memories she had heard her mother shouting, soon enough everything went quiet and for the first time in years, Emma saw her mother.

"Can i help you?" Jac asked looking at the teenager in question. Emma looked at her mother.

"Mum." Emma spoke

"Emma? W-What are you..-" Jac spoke but Emma walked herself into her mothers arms, Jac wrapped her arms around her daughter, in an embrace.

After a while Emma pulled away "i'm sorry i-" she stuttered but Jac shook her head "my office." She said and Emma nodded wheeling her case behind her, Jac quickly entered the code and Emma followed suit. Closing the door behind her.

"Emma, does your father know you're here?" Jac asked nervously, she wondered for a moment about why her teenage daughter had suddenly turned up , not that she wasnt pleased to see her, she was. It was just when Jonny had moved out of Holby he had made sure that Jac had lost all contact with they're daughter, her daughter, she looked at Emma, she had missed out on so much, it broke her to see how beautiful her daughter had grown up to be,

"Mum, Dad died almost a year ago, thats why I'm here." Emma said looking at her mum, Jac looked at her, she could hardly believe that Jonny was dead. "How did he die?" She asked curiously. "Car accident. " Emma responded "i thought you would've known? Didn't Mo tell you?" Emma asked unsure if Mo had been in contact with her mother and a simple shake of the head from Jac told Emma all she needed to know.

"I had to come and find you, i couldn't stay in the flat anymore now dads gone. I miss him so much." Emma's voice broke and for the first time in ever she broke down in front of her mother and cried. Jac sat down next to her daughter and pulled her into an embrace, she could feel her daughters tears soaking her scrubs but she didn't care, she had her daughter back and thats all that mattered. She stroked Emma's back and kissed her forehead "its okay darling, mum's here." Jac told her, she felt Emma nod into her embrace.


End file.
